A Complicated Game
by Blade Liger Knight
Summary: A simple race goes horribly wrong. It was a simple game, why do certain people have to complicate it? Sheelos one-shot, just laugh.


**A Complicated Game**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, Zelos will vouch for me, he knows I'm a fan.;)**_

AN: Here you go, a rough(short) one-shot for Sheelos! Seriously, I only spent 4 hours on this. But I got the idea from Manwathiel, and we both agreed to write this same scenario in our own separate ways. We were both excited to do it, because it's simply just a funny idea. It's short but fun. Enjoy!

--

No one really knew how it all got started. It was sort of like that game of red light-green light the other day, when Lloyd was constantly getting sent back and Collete kept tripping over invisible...things. But that's another story entirely. This time, it was a race. A race around Flanoir's slushy streets.

Lloyd and Genis were in their launching positions, voicing the terms and starting the countdown when Sheena knelt down on the the other side of Lloyd, her eyes set at the snowy path ahead, already planning her rout. Collete joined in soon after, taking her position on the other side of Genis after shedding a few articles of extra clothing that would only hamper her progress.

At this point the foursome really thought the race would get underway after Lloyd started the countdown for the second time, but was _again_ interrupted when Zelos drew beside Sheena, looking them all over as though they were mentally ill. "You're kiddin' me right?"

The four looked up at him in a way that implied one of two things. Either they didn't care what he thought or- "Just get down here with us you idiot," Sheena muttered in annoyance.

Yeah, or that.

"Hey, I'll run three laps around town if the prize is good enough," Zelos replied with a flick of his wrist and a shrug, his eyes telling a story of their own.

The standoff continued, Zelos stood, arms folded in a casual wait. Sheena remained crouched like the others, prepared to take off and caring less and less whether the redhead would participate or not.

"One," Lloyd started, growing impatient by all the delays.

"Dinner," Zelos demanded quickly, turning his head to the ninja with a playful glint in his expression.

"Lunch," Sheena compromised after a roll of her eyes.

"Two."

"Breakfast," Zelos replied and looked away as though it was his final offer.

"Fine," the summoner agreed and in that instant Zelos took his position, causing a hint of a smile to grace Sheena's mouth. Their exchange was good for amusing banter, but little more, and never was it considered a conversation, more of an auction really.

"Go!"

Sheena didn't really know if she just agreed with a bet to _make_ breakfast or if she agreed to _have_ breakfast with him. But either way, it didn't matter, she would win, everyone else could only hope to keep up. And Zelos? Well, he would surely have to resort to cheating if he wanted to win, this Sheena knew, and they were only just out of the gate.

Raine, Regal and Presea were nowhere near about to join in the foolishness, at least, that's what Raine thought. Regal's excuse was his job as the referee, appointed by himself of course. Presea deemed it a pointless waste of energy and a surefire way to to catch a cold.

Chaos ensued, accompanied by shouting, laughter and a lot of everything in between.

Collete fell face first into a snowman, in her case it ran right out in front of her. Lloyd naturally stopped to check on her, demanding a rematch. While Genis kept a steady pace, laughing at Lloyd's request and knowing full well that Collete was fine.

Sheena on the other hand was doing quite well, using the buildings and obstacles in her way to her advantage, she was now in the lead and rounding the third corner of their unmarked track. It was sort of funny, even then she knew things were going too well. Karma and whatnot.

Just as predicted, but obviously not soon enough, Zelos came barreling out from around a building and tackled her right to the cold, white ground, spouting something or other about being "it".

Where did he find that shortcut anyway?... No, on second thought, she didn't want to know. What mattered now was getting him _off_. "Zelos! What's the big idea? This is a race, and this is an obvious foul!"

"Race?" Zelos repeated, as if the word was foreign to him. "I thought the object was to tag you... So, you're it hunny!"

"What!? No you idiot, that's not right at all!"

"You're it? I'm it? Doesn't really matter actually," he said with a shrug through carefully manipulation of her wording. "I'm happy either way."

Not caring enough to give his suggestions any extra thought, or rather, averting her attention to a much more pressing matter, Sheena scowled at their current positions on the ground. Though he wasn't really pinning her, he was just simply... there, preventing about ten of the thirty options she had opened to her for removing him.

"Go on, you choose then. Surprise me," he challenged, flashing a dangerous grin.

As Genis passed them, he waved among his laughter and sped up to claim the finish line as Sheena's hopes for victory were quickly consumed by a bonfire of aggravation. "I'll surprise you alright!" she hissed, drawing a pyre seal and fixing him with a proper glare.

After ridding herself of a hundred and fifty pounds of Chosen, Sheena stormed away in an angry march, Zelos trailing after her, pouting. "Aww, c'mon Sheena, why won't you chase me?"

"Because, you'll turn it into something perverted!" Not bothering to glance at him, Sheena shooed him with a wave of her hand, hoping to wave her annoyance away with it.

"No I won't. Promise. Chosen's honor." Zelos halted in his steps, his left hand up, the other on his heart.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Sheena turned on him with a hard scrutiny and a jab of her index finger.

Zelos made a face. "No. I hope to love. But you can cross my heart anytime," he answered cheerfully through a generous grin.

"Whatever," Sheena snapped. "Rules?"

"None," answered the swordsman smugly, thinking himself clever with a nod.

"Good," she said, barely holding her composure as she flipped out a number of seals. "I'm going to enjoy this then."

Zelos visibly gulped. "N-now hold on, this was supposed to be fun, no pain allowed!"

From Sheena, there was no reply, simply raw mischief and revenge coating her brown orbs as she gave him his only warning. "Run."

--

AN: And... Genis is the winner! (waves checkered flag) Sorry if it seemed rushed(& uber short)...heh it sorta was... Feh, review please, it might bring me out of my slump.


End file.
